


[吹亮]无心恋爱的少年不会梦见衔尾蛇

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 除亮外全员性转，伪亮ALL亮生贺
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, idolshipping - Relationship, 吹亮





	[吹亮]无心恋爱的少年不会梦见衔尾蛇

**Author's Note:**

> 除亮外全员性转，伪亮ALL  
> 亮生贺

世界乱套了，丸藤亮如是想。  
能在这种地方袭击他的不是吹雪又是谁？可环住他脖子的手臂纤细的过了头，呼唤他的声音清脆悦耳，分明是个女孩。就连后背上的触感，也是软、软的……打住，亮一把撑住门框，整具身体都僵硬的像是被塞进了冰柜里。  
趴在他背上的少女却心情明媚，在他耳畔吐气如兰，“早啊，亮。”  
“……早。”亮彻底大脑宕机，只记得不要在门口挡路，拖着背上的人一步一个脚印挪进了小卖部。  
平日里对他关照有加的多美婶不在，柜台里倒是站了两个穿校服的女孩，其中一个望过来，立刻元气满满的打了个招呼，给亮宣判死刑：“哟，凯撒，吹雪前辈！”  
不等亮回应，旁边的那个也投来一双含羞带怯的眼睛，嗫喏着喊，“哥哥……”  
肯定是吹雪勒得太紧，亮眼前一黑。霎时间，所有的声音都离他远去了。

回想起来，刚起床，所有的不对劲就已初见端倪。蓝院是和尚庙，早餐时分难免吵闹，亮图清净，往往一大早就出去晨练。可今日的蓝院不仅安静得出奇，他还在刚出门就碰见了成群结队的女生。  
那时他还纳闷，决斗学院出了名的男多女少，这些学生不知从哪里来，现在看到熟悉的人都变了性，这疑惑得以迎刃而解——除了他，其他人怕是都变了性。

放眼望去万花丛中一点绿的回忆还叫他心有余悸，此时一口气缓过来，亮终于看见除他之外的第一个男性。有先前的猜测打底，由那金色的、晃花了他眼的发顶联系到明日香并不困难。少女变成了少年，头发比他熟悉的那个吹雪要短得多，只堪堪盖住了耳朵，还露出一截带发茬的后颈。比起说像吹雪，倒更像是把照片挂在校史馆里的海马校董。  
少年胸前的铭牌上写着天上院飞鸟，正把细眉拧作一团，“姐姐！”他察觉到亮回神，连忙道歉，“对不起，我也拦不住姐姐……”  
吹雪居然还没下来，忙着和十代她们说话。听到声音，她歪了歪头，把蓬松的头发全蹭在亮的侧脸上，“嗯嗯？你们在说什么？”  
“在说裙子这么短就请不要做这种危险动作，也请不要趴在亮桑背上。”明日香——不，该叫飞鸟了——的声音越说越低，“太、太亲密了……”  
“哎——”吹雪拉长声音，“那么，飞鸟是在嫉妒亮还是姐姐我呢？”  
矜持的少年以肉眼可见的速度红了脸，半天插不上话的亮一个激灵，意识到自己该说点什么了。他摆出做开学讲话的扑克脸来，“吹雪。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实……你还挺重的。”  
吹雪倒抽了一口凉气，“什么！飞鸟，我长胖了吗？”她火速跳下来，满屋子找体重计，被趴在柜台上笑的十代指了个方向，拽着飞鸟头也不回地冲了出去。  
翔——好吧，那是弟弟的名字。亮抓紧时间看过她的金属铭牌，知道现在的女孩叫初。换了性别，她的性格更柔弱，揪着衣角微弱地问，“兄长……吃过早饭了吗？”  
亮顾着按摩饱受摧残的颈椎，因为反手，动作很是艰难，差点没听清这微弱的关心，又觉得此时说什么都怕吓到她，只能点点头。  
他妹妹仍是一副忸怩的作态，小声说，“今天的金蛋面包还没……”  
十代比她来劲的多，直接从柜台里跑出来，献宝般挑出一个还未开封的，“我觉得肯定是这个！”  
亮拗不过她，刷卡把面包拿过来，当着两个女孩的面打开，里面果真裹了颗金黄灿烂的鸡蛋。于是两个一年级更加满怀期待地用上目线看他，很像家里养过的小狗。亮张了张嘴，发现他今天起床到现在气就没顺过，只好一边郁结，一边站在小卖部里解决掉他的早饭。

临走前亮确认了，和他原来的世界一样，吹雪还是去一年级上课。因为已有猜测，走进教室亮没太惊讶。同年级的学生他除了吹雪基本交往不深，跟在他后面当跟班的大多也只是慕强而已，他充其量能认个脸熟，此刻一屋子环肥燕瘦，根本对不上号。但……老师他还是认识的。  
克洛罗斯教授踩了个足有十公分的高跟鞋，乍看上去和男性版本的那个差不多高，把自己抹的面如金纸，又涂了个烈焰红唇，一堂课上得十二分高贵冷艳。同学们纷纷被她尖利的嗓音吼得生不如死，亮被她关照的也很痛苦，只好把心思都放在课程内容上。  
上午通常两节大课，下午会安排选修和实技，亮研究过卡组和卡表，通过一致的课程进度确认，这个世界变的大概只有性别，稍稍放了心。  
片刻后他发现自己庆幸的太早。下一堂课是炼金术，大德寺老师刚走进来，他脑袋里就嗡的一声，赶紧移开视线。抱着猫的老师变身成了大波浪的美女，而且穿了件松垮的、拖到大腿的衬衫。亮不确定那件洗的发旧的衣服下有没有穿裤子，他不敢看——女老师开了大半的领口下内衣的痕迹丁点不见，裸露出一抹凝脂般的肌肤。  
哪怕这门课他从来也没搞懂过，他还是坚定地打开了笔记本，开始面对那些天书。吹雪说得对，专心做自己，其他人都是土豆。  
可现在问题好像就出在吹雪身上，其他人也就罢了，她那没自觉的身体接触才最让人头疼。亮叹了口气，提前为自己的未来生活担忧了起来。

熬到午休，吹雪果然找他去吃饭，亮发现自己的身高在现在的决斗学院可谓一览众山小。初和十代都是还没到肩膀的短发，十代额外斜扎了个马尾，跑起来会随着动作直晃，可惜没让她增高多少。至于变成了妹妹的那个可能是不能再矮了，还是原来的身高。女孩子果然会纤细一点吗，他若有所思地侧头看了眼吹雪，发现她与飞鸟相仿，都是刚过他肩头的高度。  
……不对，他比这个干什么。  
就在他走神的这一丁点时间里，吹雪已和诸多路过的女生打过招呼，看起来，在女生比例高得吓人的决斗学院她也仍是人气王——这时某个异性绝缘体还没意识到那些红着脸离开的女生是为他而来的。  
吹雪很快就拿胳膊肘捅了捅亮的腰，和他咬耳朵，“亮，很有人气哦？”  
调侃他的语气都和认识他的吹雪毫无二致，亮下意识答，“还比不上你。”  
“哼哼，我毕竟是恋爱的使者！”  
“算了吧。”飞鸟已占好座位，隔了几步，倒是没听漏他们的对话。“姐姐不是一次恋爱也没谈过吗？”  
“因为要把爱公平的分给每一个人……啊，别担心，飞鸟还是特别的，是我最~重要的弟弟。”  
飞鸟的视线隐晦的在亮身上停留了几秒，敷衍地说，“那真是谢谢姐姐了。”  
“也多高兴一点嘛！”

食堂大概同课程一样，属于没有变化的类型，但吃惯了的饭菜如今也令亮食不下咽，偏偏天上院家的姐弟俩还在闲聊，和众多女声混合在一起，搅动他的胃。  
“说起来，我上课时听说……”飞鸟用眼神示意食堂门口的骚乱，“下午选修，那位又准备找你的麻烦了。”  
截止目前，亮已经用掉了半年份的茫然，“谁？”  
飞鸟苦笑，“不是吧，亮……难怪她对你意见那么大。”他的声音相较吹雪要柔和些，在高分贝的背景音下几乎听不清，“万丈目家的三小姐向来是焦点，你这样无视她，她只会对你更加关注的。”  
怎么还有这种事，亮简直要绝望了，虽然万丈目是表示过对首席地位的觊觎，但跟他从来没什么往来吧。  
“没关系，”吹雪无比豪迈，伸手猛拍亮的后背，“反正不管比什么亮都会赢的，对吧？”  
“问题就出在这里吧，姐姐。”  
说话间，趾高气扬的黑衣少女已经路过他们桌，还不忘撂下一句狠话，“凯撒，我迟早会让你承认我的。”  
亮努力回忆他认识的那个万丈目，说了句真心话，“没有我的承认，你也很强。”  
万丈目倏忽间瞪圆了一双黑眼睛，活像只受惊的黑猫，半晌都说不出话来。大概也意识到自己太失态，她视线四下游移，找了个人少的方向转身就走，那离开的速度，根本是被称为落荒而逃也不为过。  
吹雪唯恐天下不乱，在旁边起哄，“呜哇，脸红了。很不错嘛，亮！”  
亮已胃疼的不想理她，趴在桌子上装死。只是性别颠倒其实不至于那么让他不习惯，这个颠倒的世界最可怕的地方在于，变成了女生以后，好些人都对他态度微妙。托以前吹雪给他培训的福，他大概能感觉到这不是自己的错觉。  
可惜现在的吹雪不知道他一肚子的纠结，还拿手指戳他，“要真是那么不想看见她，下午翘课和我去图书馆呗？”  
比起这些弯弯绕绕的事情，好像是在吹雪身边自然点——前提是她不再扑到他背上。三好学生丸藤亮在心里计划了一个和吹雪约法三章的时间，坚定地点了头。

不过这个奇怪的世界显然没准备放过他。  
吹雪说是要写课程论文，借了两摞书在那奋笔疾书，亮坐在她对面，不多时发现她居然趴在桌上睡着了。图书馆里空调制冷效果太好，以前吹雪就因为疏忽大意感冒过，换成女孩显然更令人不放心，亮便脱了外套给吹雪披上。  
他纯粹是为了躲人才来，吹雪原本还同他偶尔小声闲聊几句，此时既然不需要再和她讨论课题，亮索性起身去找别的参考书来看。决斗学院的制度参考大学，不是每个学生这会都有课，偶尔也能看见别的人。她们中，唯独一个黄院制服的少女吸引了亮的注意力。并非是因为什么浪漫的一见钟情，而是她正以某种不太妙的姿势扶着书架，垫脚在够一本书。也许是太过专注于眼前的东西，她并没有发现书架已因为她的体重摇摇欲坠，亮来不及出声提醒，几步上前替她扶住书架，总算阻止书架彻底翻倒。但上层的精装书还是没站稳，一下子砸到亮的头上。  
“凯撒！抱歉，我、我没注意……前辈没受伤吧？”  
亮捂着额头，让她不要紧张，“嗯，没事。”  
少女的五官他毫无印象，但没被头发遮住的铭牌上露出了三泽这个姓氏。他已经习以为常，就拿他当黄院一年级的尖子生待。用对方递来的镜子看过额头，他确认了伤口轻微，只是破了层皮，伤在被刘海挡住的地方，回头有淤青也看不出来，不算大事。  
可三泽连连道歉，想替他处理伤口，亮只好随手一指，憋出句，“没事，吹雪会帮我处理的。”这才打发走惴惴不安的学妹。  
吹雪事后从管理员那里要来创口贴给他贴，还要笑他净拿她当挡箭牌。亮没好意思说，比起不熟悉的女孩凑过来，他显然比较能接受靠近的人是吹雪。  
当晚洗漱时亮照镜子才发现，吹雪居然还有心思在创口贴上面画了颗小小的爱心。什么啊……他摸了摸，嘴角不怎么明显的翘了下。

把日常熟人见过一轮以后，亮初步给这个异常的世界做了个判断：很像吹雪某次硬拉着他玩的galgame。在这个念头出现以后，他的视线里忽然浮现了一张半透明的菜单，他嘴角微微抽搐，点开一看，果然有好感度列表。  
排在最前面的不出意外是吹雪，比较令人惊奇的是飞鸟居然也在。从头看到尾，亮发现一直以来萦绕在他心头的感觉不是假的，这活脱脱一个恋爱游戏，大家都是可攻略对象。而在接受这个设定以后，诸多可以刷好感度的“心动事件”层出不穷。  
运动会，十代会在跑接力赛的途中和站在场边围观的他击掌，汗水与笑容一起闪闪发光；七夕节，替初把许愿签挂在竹枝梢头时不小心看见她写“想和哥哥永远在一起”；图书馆里碰见三泽的频率越来越高，每每都能发现她的书单在往三年级、尤其是他本人靠拢；万丈目的挑战依旧，不过被他夸做得不错时已不再气的半死，而是侧开视线轻哼一声；几个老师更加频繁地喊他去帮忙……  
被陌生的女孩拦在路中央告白也发生过，说的话令他头痛不已，“就算凯撒已经和天上院在一起了，我也不后悔喜欢你！”  
如果说，男性版吹雪的魅力，亮都是靠女生对他的态度看出来的，那么他现在大概也是这样一个大众情人的定位。  
这件事光是说出来就像个鬼故事了。  
唯二能给他安慰的可能就是天上院兄妹。吹雪是因为他们相处的模式没怎么变，只要忽略她的性别，两人依旧是同进同出的好友，而飞鸟……毕竟是个男生。  
但亮这么想，不代表旁人也这么认为。校园里有关凯撒与校花交往的流言越传越广，最终也落到了当事人耳朵里。  
吹雪为此特意把他拉到灯塔，“亮君。”他那里的吹雪只有很难得情况才会这样一本正经地叫他，“这样可是会让很多女孩伤心的哦？”  
是吹雪会给的反应没错了，亮有点走神。运动会，她会促狭地问亮是不是喜欢元气型的学妹；七夕，她则暗示亮，正是因为他无意中说过妹妹的名字来源是初夏，初才那么喜欢这个夏初的节日……诸如此类，和亮记忆里那个总爱撮合他和明日香的友人好似没什么两样。  
可他熟悉的吹雪好像不会说，“不过，独占了大家都喜欢的人也是事实。我还真是失格啊。”  
明明不是这样的……亮想反驳，但吹雪歪了下头，比了一个让他不要说话的动作——这个习惯，和不在此处的另一个吹雪一样，十分特别。她用两支纤长的食指比出一个叉，第一个指节抵在涂过唇彩的嘴唇上，“别辜负这么好的月色，就算要拒绝我也明天再说吧。”  
并肩回程的路上，月色温柔的不像话，吹雪那个含着某些说不清道不明意外的笑也一直徘徊在亮心底。直到月满西窗，他才在满腹心事中沉沉睡去。

有这样一桩心事，第二天难免睡过头。住隔壁的飞鸟早上没见着他，特意来喊他起床——按亮平时晨练的习惯，回来刚好能和他打个照面。  
门敲到第三次，亮睡眼惺忪穿着睡衣来开门，头发也乱七八糟，一副睡糊涂了的模样。飞鸟忍俊不禁，抿起嘴唇，“姐姐睡过头也会这样……”他轻咳一声，“还请快些洗漱吧，今天不是要早些到班上吗？”  
说是怕亮再睡过去，飞鸟一边同他闲聊一边监督他洗漱，两人自然而然的提起了校园里的传闻。  
亮满心都还是吹雪昨夜的暗示，但飞鸟居然也难得的用敬语叫他，“亮桑。”他坐在茶几旁，因为亮背对着他，不知脸上是什么表情，“我也许真的有在羡慕姐姐也说不定。”  
那语气，已足够亮去推测他的意思了。其实……他一直还是拿飞鸟当明日香看的，一下子冷汗都出来了。  
如果他没误会这份心意的话，两个男生之间也会有这样的感情吗？那他和吹雪呢？  
此时此刻，他已不知道自己在想的究竟是同性的好友，还是会抱着他手臂为他欢呼的女孩了……在意识深处，也许两人从来就是一体的。

又一次没吃早饭，亮婉拒飞鸟同行，独自走进小卖部。这次，只有十代一个人站在冰柜前愁眉苦脸。  
“哦，凯撒！”她甚至没道早安，而是抓住救命稻草一样欢呼，“吃吗？”  
亮想说不用了，可十代指着盐水棒冰，“这个要两个人分，我还在想怎么办呢。”  
于是亮被迫点头，看十代兴高采烈地把棒冰一分为二，递给他一半。看得出来她是真高兴，还有心情在自拍里展示被染成蓝色的舌尖。  
好感度列表里，十代和吹雪一样高居榜首，但她们俩都大大咧咧，一直是他能够放心相处的对象。不……吹雪现在也有点奇怪，而这件事甚至比飞鸟对他有好感还叫他震惊的多。  
“凯撒也会露出这种表情啊。在烦恼什么吗？”  
“在考虑自己的心意。”不知怎么的，亮觉得瞒不过她，干脆据实交代。  
“哦，是吹雪前辈的事。”他的后辈果然用了然一切的口气说，“有个词叫灯下黑。凯撒的话应该明白的吧？”  
“啊。”  
真正重要的东西眼睛是看不见的，而他的心早已告诉他答案了。  
顾不上即将上课，他告别十代，冲去了一年级的教室，众目睽睽下把吹雪喊出教室。“昨晚的事情，我考虑好了。”  
同班女生或失望或艳羡的惊呼声中，吹雪一脸拿你没办法的表情，“不用在这种事情上也那么强势吧？”虽然是抱怨，但她眼角眉梢里分明都是笑意。  
亮一直知道的，天上院家的兄妹都有一副好相貌，但兄妹变成了姐弟，他才第一次意识到那双看惯了的眼若长在女孩身上是如何的横波入鬓、转盼流光。  
明明是一样的眼睛，明明和性别没有关系……他就是单纯的习惯了有吹雪陪伴的日子而已。  
他低头，在那双含笑的嘴唇上印下一吻，然后天旋地转，世界重归一片黑暗。

“起——床——啦——”  
亮在半梦半醒间想，会不敲门进来，“是好感度过80了吗？”  
一张久违了的帅气脸庞出现在视野里，嗓音也恢复了男性的厚度，“什么？”  
把漫长的梦境在脑海里走马灯般转了一圈，亮才没被脸贴脸的距离惊到坐起来。他摸了摸嘴唇，那里好像还残留着某种柔软的触感，不禁喃喃自语道，“是梦啊……”  
吹雪坐在他床上大笑。“什么，你也会梦到这种事了吗？可喜可贺！”说完，他在亮脸上响亮地亲了一下，“行了吧？快起来收拾，过生日得比平时更帅气一点才行。”不等亮反应，他风一样冲去拉窗帘，哗啦一声，阳光透过玻璃倾泻而入，而那个逆光的背影也在亮的心上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。  
意识到自己的心意之后，再来看这些平日相处，原来一切早都有迹可循。双向的心意终将连接成环，而他也幸运的梦见那条属于他的衔尾蛇，给他和吹雪的关系写出正确的结构式。  
于是，亮表现出了一点应有的计较，“说来，刚刚的早安吻不会是生日礼物吧。”  
“那当然，我好好地准备了惊喜——差点忘了，生日快乐！今年我肯定是第一个祝贺亮的人。”  
亮单手盖住被他亲吻过的地方，露出一个浅淡的笑容，“谢谢。”在吹雪惊喜的眼神里，他听见自己的声音坚定的响起来，化作最郑重的承诺。  
“以后都会是的。”  
=END=

**Author's Note:**

> *飞鸟、明日香都是asuka，翔和初都是sho。  
> 天上院家的兄妹俩名字起得挺有意思，男女皆可，而且都好听。不用一下岂不是很浪费  
> **苯环结构式和衔尾蛇的因缘应该都听说过，不赘述了。


End file.
